Sten (Dragon Age)
Sten is not his real name, but a title for infantry platoon commanders in the Beresaad. He was sent with a group of other Qunari to discover what the Blight is. His group was attacked by darkspawn, and during the battle he was rendered unconscious. When he awoke, his comrades were dead and his sword was gone. To a Qunari warrior, the sword is the soul (the name of Sten's sword, Asala, literally means "soul"). If he were to return to his homeland without his sword, he would be hunted and killed. Out of panic from losing his sword, he murdered the farmers and their children with his bare hands. Once he came to his senses again he realized that because of what he had just done, he had lost his honor, and so he chose to remain to pay for his crime. Days later he was arrested and brought to Lothering, where the Revered Mother sentenced him to die in the cage where he is found. Battle vs. Lurtz (by Greenberet69) In Amon Hen Sten along with 3 Qunari have found the bodies of Alistiar and his Denerim soldiers and begin to search the area for the killers. Meanwhile Lurtz and 3 Uruk-hai are in the forest in hiding from the defeat of Sauron and are exploring the area until they spot Sten and his quanari. Lurtz sends his Uruk-hai in and takes out his Composite Bow and fires killing a Qunari by striking him in the neck . Sten and his men are alerted and see the Uruk-hai and Lurtz and so a qunari takes out a Spear-Thrower Longbow and fires striking a Uruk-hai Sten then takes out his greatsword Asala and charges and attacks a Uruk-hai who blocks it with his shield and tries to slash him but Sten's armor protects him and so while recovering Sten grabs the Uruk-hai and stabs him . Lurtz meanwhile is staying back and fires another arrow striking another quanari who is about to finish off his last Uruk-hai and pulls out another arrow but a quanari charges in and tries to stike Lurtz but Lurtz jumps back but his Composite Bow is broken and so he takes out his Uruk-hai sword and charges at the Quanari. The two engage until Lurtz strikes the sword and stabs the qunari in the leg and the qunari falls down in pain and Lurtz strikes down on his head and looks up to see Sten stab his last Uruk-hai . Lurtz and Sten move towards each other and prepare to dual to the death with Sten making the first move trying to stab Lurtz only for Lurtz to parry it and strike down on Sten's back only for the armor to protect him. Lurta tries to decapitate Sten but Sten quickly dodges the strike and slashes off Lurtz's leg and Lurtz falls down but doesn't quit and tries to get rid of Sten's leg but again the armor protects Sten. Lurtz looks up and sees Sten and so Sten quickly decapitates Lurtz and his lifeless body falls down with his head rolling down the hill. Sten yells in victory "For the Qunari!" WINNER: STEN Expert's Opinion While Lurtz dominated at Long Range it was Sten's domination in close range and his more powerful armor that won it for Sten. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:BioWare Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Dragon Age Warriors